megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lovers Arcana
Lovers Arcana is a recurring Arcana revolving the Persona series. In tarot readings, the Lovers Arcana initially represented two paths life could lead to, and thus a symbol of standing at a crossroad and needing to make a decision. Today, however, it is portrayed more of a symbol of love and romantic relationships, although it can also be a symbol of finding agreement with an ordinary friend or even two conflicting elements within. Gameplay-wise, the Personae of the Lovers Arcana are commonly associated with Support-Healing attributes. Appearances *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' *''Persona 3: FES'' *''Persona 4'' Profile ''Persona 3'' The Lovers Arcana Social Link is represented by Yukari Takeba, a member of SEES and the classmate of the Protagonist. The Social Link can be initiated after July 23rd, furthermore, the Protagonist must have his Charm status maxed out before creating the Lovers Arcana social link with Yukari. The Lovers Arcana powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with Yukari, where he helps her mend her relationship with her mother and to cope up with her father's death. Completing the Lovers Social Link allows Yukari to start accepting her mother, and falls in love with the Protagonist. Yukari would then grant the Protagonist her Cellphone-strap, bestowing the ultimate form of the Lovers Arcana, Cybele. The Lovers Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Yukari Takeba. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Lovers Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Personae, Alp was added in the Lovers Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Lovers Arcana is represented by Rise Kujikawa, as teen-idol enrolling in Yasogami High School and a member of the Investigation Team. After rescuing Rise from the Midnight Channel, Rise took an apparent liking to the Protagonist, but does not creating any Social Link until July 23rd, the day after their first-term examinations. As mentioned above, the Lovers Arcana Social Link is automatically initiated during the story-line, where the Investigation Team meets up in the Junes Food Court after the examination. In there, Rise expresses her interest in the Protagonist, and requests the Protagonist takes her to "cool places" around Yasoinaba, since she, as an idol felt awkward to visit Yasoinaba alone. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Rise, Rise reveals her conflicted urge of returning to showbiz, in which the Protagonist helps her to understand her true desires. By the end of the Social Link, Rise realizes that 'Risette' isn't a fabricated personality, but one of her many traits. Upon her realization, Rise exclaims that she would return to showbiz, hoping to show the world her other traits other than 'Risette'. With Rise finally finding her resolution, her persona transmorgrifies into Kanzeon. Rise would also grant the Protagonist her signed photo, bestowing the Ultimate Form of Lovers Arcana, Ishtar, the Goddess of Love. List of Personae of the Lovers Arcana ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishement'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:P2EP-Tarot-Lovers.png|The Lovers Tarot in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category: Lovers Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4